The SwanQueen Cafe
by bookwormiguess
Summary: A series of short stories and oneshots revolving around SwanQueen. Prompts and requests are more than welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **Hi everyone!**

So I'm a very big OUAT fan and a SwanQueen shipper. I have so many ideas for oneshots and short stories revolving our favourite duo so I decided to start this SwanQueen Cafe consisting of a variety of stories I have written/will write about them.

I accept REALLY encourage your reviews and maybe even requests, if you have any prompts you'd like me to have a go at writing.

I guess that'll be all for now.

 **The BookWorm**

* * *

 **"Breakfast At Granny's"**

Regina _hates_ having breakfast at Granny's.

She hates the cheery "good morning"s that they yelled at each other despite constantly reminding them that the diner was the size of a shoebox and that yelling this early in the morning was highly inappropriate.

She hates the ridiculously long waiting time due to the popularity of the diner's breakfast menu. The food is exceptional (although smothered in calories) and Regina is not at all surprised that it would attract many customers but she could be sure that she cursed this wretched town to have more than one place to eat. But, for some reason, the whole town seem to pack itself at the diner every damn morning. She almost feels sorry for the other restaurants and diners, quickly taking the thought back when she thinks about the one time she decided it would be a good idea to take Henry to eat at "The Beanstalk", a small, fancy restaurant on the outskirt of town. She was forced to take a week off work after Henry fell ill which she was convinced was due to the poor preparation of food. Needless to say, The Beanstalk was put out of business before the month had come to an end.

She hates the glances and stares that she'd receive upon entering through the door. Quite some has passed since the second curse had been lifted but some townspeople still refused to move on and see Regina as anything but the Evil Queen. Of course, no one has ever tried to harm her (yet) but the hushed conversations she'd often overhear did their own kind of damage.

But what Regina hated the most are sitting two booths across from her, playing with each other's hands and giggling like a pair of kids.  
Both dressed in faux leather, they're sitting too close to each other for Regina's liking. But only because she's always felt uncomfortable around people openly showing gestures of affection. No other reason.

She rolls her eyes before taking a quick sip of her black coffee, never taking her eyes off the blonde. And then scolding herself for doing so. But she can't help it.

It never used to affct her this much before. Of course, there was always that tinge of irritation at the pirate but his presence never bothered her to this level before. Besides, she couldn't care less about him. He smells of seasalt and damp wood all the time.

One may ask, if she hated it so much then what was she doing at the said diner at this ungodly hour in the morning. She's perfectly capable of fixing her own breakfast in the comfort of her own kitchen and it wouldn't require setting her alarm clock to wake her up half an hour earlier every Thursday morning either. In fact, when one stops to _really_ think about it, it made very little sense for the mayor to-

"Oh, hey there, Regina!"

The supposedly startled Regina (who has certainly not been watching the saviour make her way towards her from the corner of her eye) draws her gaze upwards to the blonde.

"Emma," she responds coolly as her lips form a bright smile which seem to be becoming a reflex reaction whenever she sees her.

Emma slides herself into the booth and onto the seat across the brunette in a swift motion whilst calling for Ruby to bring more coffee for them.

"Another early start to work?" Emma asks, concern clear and thorough in her voice. "Madame Mayor, you really shouldn't work so hard all the time."

The truth is, Regina doesn't start her day at work until ten o'clock on Thursdays but she decides not to mention it. She liked this concerned side of Emma people didn't often see.

"Well, Miss Swan," Regina sighs with a smirk playing on her lips. "One of us has to."

This time last year, Emma would've most definitely raised an eyebrow at the sarcastic remark and would've barked back with a childish reply before walking out and leaving Regina with a scowl she'd certainly keep on her face for the rest of the day.

But things have most definitely changed since then.

However, Emma would still roll her eyes at the mayor's sarcasm but unlike before, she'd laugh now and again, a genuine laugh to be precise, letting a thousand butterflies loose inside the brunette's stomach,

"I like your hair," Emma nods towards Regina before sipping her own cup of coffee. "Did you get it cut? It looks nice. I like it."

"Uh, yes, actually I got it cut, I did," Regina stumbles on her words, her voice's pitch increasing and she mentally hits herself for sounding like a love-struck teenager struggling to talk to her crush.

"It looks nice. I like it."

"You said that already, Miss Swan."

"I know."

Emma beams her signature smile and for a second, Regina could have sworn that time freezes.

And all she sees... is her. Emma Swan.

This idiot. This pretty idiot with the pretty smile.

"Emma, love, we better get a move on."

The gruff voice of the pirate pulls her violently from her train of lovely thoughts and in no time, Emma is getting up to leave and is saying goodbye.

"Funny to see you here again, Your Majesty," Hook says groggily. Regina is sure that this man is always intoxicated and she's beginning to think maybe Emma is too. Honestly, what does she see in this man?

She decides not to respond to his statement only nodding politely to acknowledge his presence. His irritating presence, she thinks.

"See you next Thursday, Gina," Emma waves as Hook leads her towards the door with a hand on her waist.

After they're out of the door, she lets out a slow and shaky breath in attempt to calm the beating of her heart. Damn you, Emma Swan and your time-freezing, jaw-dropping smile.

Yes, Regina _hates_ having breakfast at Granny's.

But she comes back every Thursday morning at the same time and she will keep coming back every Thursday morning at the same time.

Because Regina realised a couple of things a while ago: 1) Emma loves having breakfast at Granny's and 2) something so small as watching her cheerfully eat breakfast like a child made Regina feel like the day ahead was going to be a good one (and it almost always is).

When she'll realise she's completely and truly and so madly in love with her, however, is a completely different story.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review; I would love to hear what you think :) -BW**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY!**

 **So this is a new story. Pretty much purely fluff. Reviews and prompts are always, always welcome ;)**

 **\- BookWorm**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story.**

 **"Hooded Jacket"**

"Emma, just drink the medicine…" Regina huffs impatiently, gritting her teeth slightly. "…please." She decides to add for good measure.

They mayor has been sat on the edge of Emma's bed holding an over-the-counter bottle of cough and cold medicine in one hand and a teaspoon-sized serving of said medicine in the other for a good twenty minutes.

After Ruby had called the town hall's office quite timidly reporting that she had sent the sheriff home to rest, Regina didn't think twice about packing up the paperwork she decided she would finish from home. The deputy didn't want her spreading the illness to the others in the station and risking the whole team becoming under-the-weather. As much as the mayor loathed bringing work into her household, she knew that she wouldn't be able to concentrate knowing that Emma was in bed sick. That idiot.

 **Earlier that morning...**

 _"Dear, it's forecasted to rain later on."_

 _"And I'm running late for work. Again. What's your point?"_

 _"Why aren't you wearing a hooded jacket?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"You're out patrolling today, Emma. Bring a jacket. I don't want you getting caught in the rain and getting sick."_

 _"Ha-ha. Are you telling me to wear another jacket over the red leather jacket I'm wearing now?"_

 _"Miss Swan, listen-"_

 _"Miss Swan, Miss Swan, blah, blah, blah. I'll be fine! I'm not gonna get sick being out in the rain. Plus, this is my outfit today, Regina, okay? No way in hell I'm wearing a jacket over this."_

 _"Your said outfit looks like you fell off the bed and threw on the first pieces of clothing you could get your hands on. Emma, you're not stepping out of that door without-"_

 _"I'm going to stop you right there before you say anything else that may hurt my feelings. I'll see you later, okay? Love you. Byee!"_

"I am _not_ drinking that," Emma states, scrunching her nose in disgust. If she didn't look so goddamn adorable, arms folded, legs crossed, hair tied up in a messy bun, Regina was sure she would've knocked the woman out and shoved the medicine down her throat minutes ago. "Gina, it really stinks."

"We wouldn't be in this situation had you just _listened_ to me this morning!" Regina screeches, not even feeling guilty as the blonde flinched. "But you had to be stubborn. So make my life easier and learn from your mistake, Swan. Stop being so hard-headed. _Drink. The. Medicine_." Regina spells out the last sentence very slowly as if she was talking to a toddler. And she may as well be, she thinks. Out of anyone, in any realm, why did she have to fall for this stubborn idiot? Sometimes it was like talking to a sheep.

"I. Don't. Want. To."

Regina's eyes widen.

"You're being difficult, Miss Swan!"

"And you're being mean!"

Regina inhales deeply and exhales. She clenches her jaw, shaking her head lightly. Placing the medicine bottle and teaspoon on the bedside drawer, Regina sighs in defeat.

"Look, Emma. I just..." Regina begins softly, choosing to avoid Emma's eyes this time. "I don't like it when you're not well. I hate it. I feel worried and... and anxious and uneasy and I-I can't focus on work. I know it's just a cold but I just… you know, I love you."

Emma watches as Regina's eyes soften and for the very first time in a long time, she sees how upset she really is.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I love you too." Before she could change her mind and before the smell made her feel nauseous again, the blonde bravely takes the medicine. She gags and grimaces, letting out a very prominent "Ew" before looking up to a very amused brunette.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"That was actually as gross as I thought it was going to be. You give this stuff to Henry when he's got a cold?"

"No, of course not. I give him the strawberry-flavoured one."

"The WHAT now? REGINA! Really?! Are you seri-"

"Just bring a hooded jacket next time, Swan."

 **Don't forget to review, guys! Until next time x**

 **-BW**


End file.
